Kung Fu Panda OneshotsDrabbles
by Blinkandyoullmissit
Summary: As there aren't enough as there is... dedicated to all the fantabulous authors on the KFP faniction... domain? Area? Either way, come here to probably read a few serious stories but more likely silly, humourous stories to lighten your day!
1. Chapter 1

"Tigress? How will we do this?"

There was a slight pause, "You can do it Po. You know, in your heart, what to do..."

"Uh, I think you're talking about another Po, because there is no, absolutely postively abib-bly **no **way I have any idea what to do."

"There is only one Po Ping, the Dragon Warrior, to my extensive knowlege." As the rest of the five escorted all the villagers willing to join the battle into a nearby area. Everyone waited in fear of the next attack from the invaders and their malicious-intended leaders. Po and Tigress were hidden by a convieniently large rock, that in mere minutes the villagers would recieve a life-changing, inspiring speech from their leader, the mighty dragon warrior and his closest comerade and best-friend (if not more), Master Tigress, along with his other best friends, the furious five.

"You make it so hard for me to run and hide. How am I meant 'to lead, inspire and make a difference' Tigress?" Po honestly had no idea how he could turn humble peasants into soldiers fearless of bloodshed on the warfield with a few words. "I mean, they all know me mainly as Po from dragon-warrior noodles, who can provide perfect _noodles_, not perfect _battlespeeches!_ What if there's a spy in the crowd? What if people won't listen to me? What if they don't want to listen to awesome, bodaciousness-" Sick of hearing his worries, Tigress slapped one paw over his mouth, the other grabbing his shaking paw.

"Trust me." Having stopped Po's ramblings, she brought her paw away from his mouth, giving him the rather terrifying warning 'speak and I'll kill you' look. Subsequently, he kept quiet whilst she took his other paw in hers and spoke: "They'll love you. It will be fine. Better than that, it will be amazing." Breaking the serious atmosphere suddenly, "Besides, it is an actual plausible plan, rather than the idea that noodles can boil in your stomach as long as you eat the noodles raw _then _drink boiling water."

Smiling once more, Po replied, "Oh, this is a much better plan than that." they finished, in synchronisation:

"Because this one's gonna work." after a brief laughter, they nearly let go hands, before Po suddenly held Tigress's tighter.

"Po?" Though she couldn't feel it, she noticed the change in his eyes, both in their mood and how they flicked down to their interlocked finger-paws. Even now, it sent a small jolt of electricity up both of their spine. Only two rejects would find such comfort in one another.

"Please hold me and don't let go, Tigress..." There was fear in his eyes as he answered her call.

"Why?"

"You. I don't want to lose you."

"Po, we have to let go in battle. We are more likely to be killed if we can't seperate..." The look in his eyes told her there was more, so she stopped and listened.

"Don't let go, because I'm scared I'll fall." Tigress didn't understand one bit. Was it spiritual, romance, physically or what?

"I... I don't understand. I'm confused by your words." There was a mixture of emotions, swirling around in the pools of Tigress's eyes, pools that led so deep that if one tried to get to the bottom of them they would drown in emotions. An orange fiery spark that seemed to show most, from her personality... so unlike Po's calm, grass green eyes that swished with the wind. Rage in her, peace in him. One was a candle, shimmering in the light; the other an inferno burning brightly. There is no doubt the candle burns on also, but not in the same way as the wildfire that has consumed so much and devastated so many. The candle is lighting the dark, leading the way.

"It doesn't matter. C'mon, we need to go up and talk to the crowds. Maybe they'll be convinced. Maybe we stand a chance." Breaking most of the moment, but still keeping one paw with her, they stood up on the stage before breaking contact completely.

Po went on to give by far the most convincing speech Tigress could've ever thought anyne could give. He could easily convince her to jump off a cliff willingly if she didn't have such a strong sense of reason. At the end of his speech, suddenly he gestured back to her to come forward. Though Tigress absolutely despised being in the public light, where everyone can see her and mock her and try to drown out her flames with acidic liquid that only increased her burning, she made her way to the front, beside Po.

"... And even if we have a less advantaged battle-side, we have one thing they cannot even dream of. We have strength in numbers... but this strength will be far more powerful than any attempts of theirs, because we have something so awesome it doesn't even occur to them. We have strength through unity. Our unity, the bond that reigns throughout China, is something that will always win out eventually. Divided, we shall fall..." Suddenly, Po grabbed Tigress's hand and raised it high into the air, for everyone to see, "But united we stand, victorious! United we stand, divided we fall!" A chant started, vibrating through the area, until it was a cry. Ending with a signature phrase of his, "We fight for justice!" Tigress realised Po had done it all. The crowd will fight, but they will not fight seperately. China will fight as one, against oppression, for what is good and right. It was perfect, because the good was going to win.

* * *

**a/n: So, because it's not like there's so many one-shot series out there already, I decided to do one. Sorry if it's a bit odd/cheesy/senseless, I'm not feeling too well at the moment. But please REVIEW as it makes my day! Pleasepleaseplease! Also, for Kung Fu Games fans, yeah I will update soon BUT I am very busy at the moment and therefore cannot update. Exam week revision and 100000000+ projects all of a sudden, and a movie that I'm directing with a friend and currently auditioning, and... yeah. I have no excuse. Sorry. But REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET MORE OF MY STORIES! OR REVIEW ANYWAY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU FOR IT! AND THE CAP-LOCKS DIED... REVIEW! :)**


	2. Sugar Rush

"WHOOPEE! YAAAAAY! I'M ON TOP Of THE WORLD! YEAAAAH!" Smash. Tigress, Viper and Crane were sick to death of the racket that seemed to be making it's way around the Jade palace. They were trying to meditate, choreograph a routine, and paint respectively. In a sudden turn of events, Shifu was convinced to give his students the day off.

Shifu was also convieniently absent.

"MORE! GIMMEE MORE!" Master Crane was the calmest person known in pretty much the whole of China. Even he, by that point, was losing his temper, just slightly, with the crazy party that seemed to be going on.

It took for them to suddenly be silent, then a hushed whisper, and naughty-children-stealing-cookies giggles, that made Master Viper get up and see what they were up to/yell at them to 'SHUT UP!'.

When, after 20 minutes she didn't return, Master Crane felt a nudge on his shoulder.

"I think we should pay the others a visit." The noise had started again, possibly even louder than before. Quite frankly, Tigress was pissed, and the immature members had only been calling their own death wish through their actions. It was like a volcano stwaming down the corridors... the seriously messy corridors. Items of clothing, food and pretty much anything you could imagine was streamed across the floor and up the walls. There was even a dress thrown in for good measure...

Wait. Only one person, as much as she despised it, owned a dress in the Jade Palace... unless there was a crossdresser among the warriors. Closer inspection proved to Tigress it was _her _dress. And that was only the beginning.

Crane, luckily, had his room untouched, most probably as the sane people had been residing there as hell was wrecked everywhere else. Closing in on Tigress's door, she had a vague mental image of what to expect, from observing the state of the other rooms.

When she saw it, a fair comparison to her would be a volcano having just erupted. It was then that Po, Monkey and Mantis, along with the newly-recruited Viper, realised raiding Tigress's room might not have been the most genius idea they'd ever had. Amazingly, not much was out of place, and nothing was broken. But the one thing that really, REALLY pissed Tigress was the jars of light brown grains clutched to their chest. Not counting more grain all over the floor and round the guilty culprits mouths'.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?" Everyone pointed at each other, before all apart from the accused pointed at Po. Po pointed at Mantis.

"PO?" Sticking her finger at him and glaring fiercly, she ended, "WHAT, IN THE NAME OF THE GODS, POSSESED YOU TO GET EVERYONE ON AN INSANE SUGAR RUSH?"

**a/n: Short. I hope it was mildly funny. Bit low on inspiration, would love a few prompts! Will try to update the Kung Fu Games, sorry (... *cough*probablywon't*cough*...). Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! If you review you'll get a quicker update. Like, I won't leave it for weeks on a cliffhanger. But anyway, please review, thank you (te amo my readers, te amo...) and goodbye.**


End file.
